Lost
by dpctkkt
Summary: Bonnie tried to find spell that could help them kill Klaus but somehow it messed up and Caroline ended in the past when Klaus was still human. There are also Originals,Tatia,Elena,Bonnie,Stefan,Damon...but main pairing is Klaroline. I'm not very good at summaries so...I hope it will be at least tolerable ; ...takes place after 3x15.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline,Bonnie and Elena were at Caroline's, having girls night. They were watching 'Dancing With The Stars', eating ice-cream and talking about all the drama. Somehow their conversation lead to Klaus so Bonnie came with idea to do a spell wich can send her mind indto the past when Klaus was still human to try and figure out something **anything** that could help them kill him. Bonnie had her grimoire in her hands and Caroline and Elena watched as she slosed her eyes and started chanting.

_Everywhere around Bonnie were trees. She was in woods. She then cought a glimpse of some movement. After better look she saw it was Klaus,Elijah and some little boy who she couldn't recognize. They were walking and talking something about like their father is going to kill them if they don't come back on time. 'Very helpful' Bonnie though._

Meantime Caroline and Elena were watching her in Caroline's room, wondering what Bonnie can see. When suddenly Caroline noticed blood comeing out of her nose.

"Bonnie?...Bonnie you should stop." Caroline said in calm tone.

She didn t look up or said anything so Elena tried.

"Bonnie you're exhaused. Stop it. We'll find another way." she said but Bonnie didn't even flinch, just continued chanting under her nose.

Suddenly she stared trembling and her voice was louder than before.

"What should we do?" Elena asked with worry in her voice.

"Bonnie!" Caroline screamed.  
"Bonnie you need to stop!" she reached to tug on her hand and then it happened. In a blink she was gone. Elena just stared at the spot where her friend now sat.

"What the..." she started to say when Bonnie's gasp interrupted her. Her eyes flew open and she stared at Elena.

"Bonnie are you okay? We were worried about you. You were trembling and..."

"Where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked instead.

"I don't know. She was here and wanted to stop you so she touched your hand and then she just dissapeared."

Bonnie's eyes widened and Elena could see the worry in her eyes.

"What happened Bonnie? Where is she?" Elena asked when she realized Bonnie wasn't going to say anything.

"I have no idea." was all she said.

* * *

**Meanwhile 1000 years ago in Mystic Falls woods...**

Caroline groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around. She was lying on the ground and her head was killing her. She reached her hand and found that she was bleeding. She waited for her head to heal but it was still bleeding. She felt dizzy and but still could see figure approach her.

"Hello? Are you okay?" the man kneeled beside her asked.

_Elijah?_ She thought. _No Elijah has shorter hair._ Why would even Elijah ask if she was okay.

"Hey! Come on. Look at me." the weird Elijah asked again.

Caroline couldn't bring herself say something. She felt more and more dizzy and now she couldn't even properly hear voices and see figures surrounding her. Then the dark came over her.

* * *

**Back in the present time...**

Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and Damon were at the boarding house discussing Caroline's missing.

"What are we going to do? We can't just wait! What if something's happen to her?" Elena shouted.

"We have no choice Elena. We don't even know where she is!" Damon shouted back.

"We have to find some way! She could die wherever she is!" Bonnie fussed at them.

"Shut up all of you!" Stefan suddenly screamed and everybody stayed silent.  
"This won't help her! We have to find way to bring her back but while you are shouting at each other she can be dying somewhere!"

After a while Bonnie stood up.

"Okay I'm gonna try and find something at grimoire." Bonnie said.

"I'm going with you." Elena added.

Then Stefan stormed out of the door determined find some which who could help and Damon pour himself whiskey and sat on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

******I'm sorry that chapters are so short but I am at vacation right now and I have not much time to write...Hope it will get better when I come back home. ;) Thank you very much for your reviews, I'm very happy you like it... :) yeah and btw this story should take places after 3x15...**

* * *

**1000 years ago...**

Caroline woke up hearing some voices but when she opened her eyes all she could see was dark. After a while her vision began to clear up. She could see few figures moving in front of her but couldn't really say how many.

"She's beginning to wake up." male voice said.

Suddenly she felt all eyes on her and started feel uncomfortable. After a better look she found...was it Kol in front of her?! and Elijah and Rebekah? But they looked weird like..._Oh great I'm hallucinating now._

"Don't look at her like that. You could scare her. Give her some space." Elijah spoke after while.

"You are the right to tell brother. She fell uncounscious in front of you." Kol said back in mocking tone not droping eyes of her.

"It was not my fault. She hit her head hard." Elijah defend himself.

"Are you okay?" Rebekah asked ignoring the two.

"I'm...uh...where am I?" Caroline asked in a small voice after a while staring at the three Originals.

"You are in our house. My name is Rebekah." she answered with smile.

"We found you in the woods." Kol added with cheerfull voice.

"_I_ found her in the woods!" Elijah immadiately said.

"Yeah...right before you scared her so much she..." Kol started saying.

"I did not scare her! She fainted because..." Elijah interrupted.

"You two are scaring her _right now_!" Rebekah shot at them and they instantly shut their mouths and return their attention back at her. Caroline just stared at them in disbelief. _What the hell is happing?! This is insane! _I_ am insane!_ she thought.

"You hit your head. We took you here and..." Kol began again.

"_I_ took her here." Elijah again murmured and immadiately get two glares from Kol and Rebekah.

"Don't mind them. We took care of your head. It should not bleeding anymore. How are you feeling?" Rebekah asked with smile again on her face.

"Fine...Thank you." Caroline said unsure what else to say.

"Does it hurt much?" Elijah asked with worried expression.

"Uh just a little.I think I need some air." she said and started to sat up.

"Of course. I'll go with you." he said and help her stand.

She stood up but her head suddenly twisted and she felt falling. She closed her eyes expecting hard floor but when she opened them she stared into ocean blue eyes. After a second she realized it was Klaus holding her. She quickly stand up and drop her gaze.

"I'm sorry,I..." She began but he cut her off.

"No need to be." Klaus said with big smile.  
"I'm Niklaus." he added and then took her hand and brought it to his lips. Not dropping his eyes from hers as he gently kissed the top of her hand, his lips lingering there for a little too long.

"Caroline." she said back after he let her hand go.

"Pleasure to meet you Caroline." he said with grin, tasting her name on his lips.

* * *

**Back in present...**

Damon heard knocking at the door. With sigh he stood up and open the door revealing Elijah with impatient expession.

"Elijah. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Damon asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"No need to be impolite Damon. I just came by to see if Miss Forbes is not here. I did not find her in her house." Elijah said.

"No, Miss Forbes is not present right now...Sorry." he said with forced smile and started closing the door when Elijah stopped it with his foot.

"You know, I had an interesting dream last night..." Elijah started before Damon slammed the door in his face.

* * *

**1000 years ago...**

"...and this is the place I found you. Any idea how you got here?" Elijah asked Caroline after he showed her whole village and now they were standing in the woods at the spot Caroline appeared before.

"No..I just woke up here alone." Caroline said. She couldn'd really tell him what happened. She didn't actually even know but apparently she was in past. And it looks like all Originals she met are humans just as herself.

"Well then...where are you from?" he asked as they stopped walking and now were standing opposite each other.

_Great! What am I supposed to tell him? Think Caroline! Think!_

"Elijah!" suddenly came from behind them and before Caroline could even sigh with relief they spun around to see..._Elena?!_

"Tatia, what are you doing here?"

_Oh so this is Tatia. The first Petrova dopellganger. She looks even more like Elena then Katherine._ Caroline thought.

"I was looking for you...Who is this?!" Tatia said with irritated tone.

"This is Caroline. We found her today in the woods...Caroline this is Tatia." Elijah said with in small voice.

Caroline immediately found herself smiling. She missed Elena already and she didn't even know how long she have to be here so it would be nice have 'almost Elena' here with her.

"Very nice to meet you." Caroline said with big smile and reached out her hand to shake. But Tatia just snorted and Caroline frowned. _This doppelganger is probably more like Katherine then Elena after all._She thought.

"Tatia..." Elijah said in warning tone.

"Likewise." Tatia then said, not trying to hide sarcasm in her voice and then turned to Elijah.

"I wanted to show you something..." she said in seducing looking into his eyes.

_Ugh! Yeah definitely like Katherine._

_"_Caroline, I believe you can find way back yourself." he said not droping eyes of Tatia and Caroline looked around herself.

"Actually I..." she looked back but they weren't with her anymore.

"...have no idea were I am." she finished.


End file.
